


I'll Be Watching You

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Did I say horny alien teenager?, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Horny alien teenager, Horny alien teenager abusing a super power, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a fucking, horny teenager, for God's sake. Okay, okay. A teenager from outer space with super powers, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm walking around Smallville with hormones that could set the world on fire… literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from 2003 when this was originally written --- This piece is my first attempt at Smallville fiction. It shows a different side of Clark that is definitely not explored on the TV series. He's a teenage boy with super powers, for god's sake! The boys I knew had only one thing on their mind at that age and I just know Clark does, too. Not to mention, I think he would cheat and use those super powers when his hormones got the best of him.
> 
> You'll have to let me know if you agree or disagree! 
> 
> Also . . . Originally written for the Got CLex contest/Song Lyrics--Every Breath You Take by The Police.

 

 

I'm not, you know.

Not innocent.

A virgin, yeah. But sure as hell not innocent.

And just 'cause I'm a farmboy doesn't mean I don't know about the facts of life. The down and dirty facts of fucking.

Can anybody say… worldwide web?

Do you really think Chloe's the only kid in Smallville who knows how to surf the web? Although, I doubt she has the skill to surf and jerk at the same time. Being ambidextrous comes in quite handy sometimes.

I surf porn sites… to be specific…  **gay**  porn sites. Are you shocked? Is your jaw slapping your dick on its way down to the ground?

Why should you be shocked? I'm a fucking, horny teenager, for god's sake. Okay, okay. A teenager from outer space with super powers. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm walking around Smallville with hormones that could set the world on fire… literally. Lucky for the townspeople, I've got things under control and the only time my hormones ignite my lust is when I see….

Him.

Lex Luthor.

Pretty rich boy--with a face and a bod that makes my heart pound and my dick hard every time he comes near me.

24/7… anywhere, anytime… all I think about is Lex. Think about kissing him, blowing him, fucking him. It's like a need, a hunger.

I want Lex Luthor.

I want him so bad I've taken up voyeurism. Watching. Lex watching.

I'm there, in the shadows, watching. Every breath, every smile, every move… I see it, memorize it, save it for when I'm alone in my fortress and can replay it in my mind, torturing my body's hunger as I relive each moment.

I dream at night and the only face I see is Lex's. Not Lana's, not Chloe's and, sure as hell, not Pete's.

Lex. Only Lex.

He's the one I want. In me, under me, over me.

And I don't care if it's wrong or right. I don't care that I'm too young or too poor for this Metropolis tycoon. Lex is what I want.

And tonight, the hunger is going to get its first taste of heaven.

I must say I manipulated Lex perfectly. Stayed late at the castle, faked exhaustion, got an invite to spend the night.

Did I mention I would be sleeping in the room next to Lex?

Like I said… perfect.

It's almost 2am when Lex bids me goodnight and heads toward his own suite of rooms. Before his door can shut completely, I'm in his room, hiding in the shadows where he can't see me. While Lex goes through his nightly routine of getting ready for bed, I close my eyes and visualize what I'm going to do once he's asleep. The sound of him pulling back the covers on his bed draws my attention and I nearly set the silk sheets on fire when I open my eyes and look at Lex.

A naked-ass, dick-saluting Lex.

FUCK!

Just bend me over and ram it home, rich boy. I never once thought of Lex sleeping in the nude. Not Mr. A ** _ll I Wear is Lavender Silk Shirts_**  Lex. I fully expected to see him decked out in designer pj's. Lavender, of course, which would make a nice contrast against the black silk sheets on his bed.

Not that I'm complaining. Naked is fine. Better than fine if the fence pole in my jeans is anything to go by.

The lights go off as Lex settles in and it's not long before the sweet sound of snoring gives  _ **Operation Flyboy**_  the green light for blastoff.

Lowering to all fours, I creep across the floor and stretch out on my stomach next to Lex's bed. Closing my eyes, I lose myself in my favorite fantasy-the one where I'm fucking Lex on the hood of his car. Just as I'm about to dream shoot my load, I feel my body lift off the floor and, within seconds, I'm hovering in the air directly over Lex.

There ya go again… letting your jaw drop to the floor. Didn't you know I could levitate? Float in the air? It happened a couple of nights ago while I was dreaming and, I've been busting my ass since then, teaching myself how to control it.

Why? Let's just say it's an alien skill that is crucial to tonight's plan.

I float above Lex, taking my time watching him. Again, I make note of every breath he takes, every move he makes, the little secretive smile on his face, the thick fringe of his lashes, the way the sheets slide off his body as he tosses back and forth on the bed.

Wait. Sheets. Off.

Oh yeah.

Perfect.

You can't even imagine how perfect it is. Lex, naked, stretched out in all his glory for me to look at.

And that's exactly what I do. Look… long and hard… examining every curve, tracing every muscle, inspecting every inch of Lex's smooth, hairless body. Absolutely, totally, utterly hairless body. No hair on his head, no hair on his chest and no hair on his  ** _oh so suckable_**  balls.

You really should do something about that jaw of yours. It's gonna make a permanent dent in the floor and we can't have that now, can we?

Speaking of suckable…

Concentrating, I lower myself to within inches of Lex's delectable dick. I blow softly on it and nearly come in my jeans at the sight of it twitching in response. I do it again and this time Lex moans, his hips lifting off the bed slightly, bringing the object of my lust closer to its ultimate destination.

My tongue sneaks out and barely touches the head of Lex's dick, just enough to catch my first taste of Luthor manna. I do believe I would be quite happy wandering around in the wilderness for the next forty years if I could feast upon that sweetness every day.

With my eyes glued to Lex's face, I decide to move onto bigger and better things. I lift his dick into my mouth and gently suck on its head, pausing every now and then to stab the tip of my tongue into the piss slit. My reward is another taste of Lex's spunk, the amount this time much more substantial and definitely much more addicting.

Lex remains asleep-probably thinks he's having a wet dream. Letting his dick slide out of my mouth, I spend the next few seconds licking it, thinking it might be time to try some of that deep-throating I've been reading about on the net.

Before I can make my move, Lex reaches down and starts to play with himself, one hand rolling his balls while the other is stroking his dick. Pretty soon, LuthorDick is standing at attention, spunk dribbling down its side and Lex is moaning and writhing around like he's being tortured.

Time to rescue my rich boy.

Hovering only inches above Lex's body, I open my mouth wide and fill it with the finest dick in town, letting it slide down my throat 'til it almost gags me. Lifting away slightly, I start to quietly hum and Lex applauds my effort by thrusting deep inside my mouth. Trying not to gag, I force myself to swallow and this simple action pushes Lex right over the edge. His moan turns into a choked scream and his dick erupts, spewing gallons of spunk down my throat.

By the grace of God, I manage not to fall on Lex while I'm sucking him dry. Finally, I let his dick fall out, smiling as it plops down on his stomach, its pale flesh all wet and shiny. I press a kiss to its head and promise to introduce it to my ass next time we meet.

Pushing away from Lex, I hover above him, watching him, realizing deep inside that this lust, this hunger I have for Lex could easily turn into love and that scares the shit out of me. Slamming the door shut on those confusing thoughts, I tempt Fate one last time and lower my head, softly kissing Lex on the lips, capturing his sigh as I deepen the kiss for a fraction of a second.

"I'll be watching you, Lex Luthor," I whisper as I disappear into the shadows once more.

"Every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you."

 

The end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an author that subscribes to outlining the entire story in the tags section. Please note this is Clark taking sexual liberties with Lex while Lex is sleeping. If this bothers you, don't read.


End file.
